Sasuke's Unexpected Retrieval
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: Naruto finally gets another chance to find Sasuke! NaruSasu *Semi-adult*


I steadily headed for the Hokage's mansion, staring at the ground. Wind rushed by, tearing leaves from the limbs of trees. I climbed the stairs and cracked open the door leading to the Hokage's office. Tsunade's voice was carrying on, speaking rather seriously. I walked in; she spoke to Shizune about her errands. Shizune rushed out, following Tsunade's orders. She looked at me, "Naruto, what you're doing here is a mystery to me." I twitched, "Oh really? Give me a mission regarding Sasuke!" I slammed my hands on the desk. "This quarrel between us has gone on long enough! Just allow me to find and bring back Sasuke!" She sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Alright, I'll assemble a team—" "No! I'll be fine, thank you for the permission." Just before she could object, I sprinted out of the room.

I didn't bother packing, I could survive fine on what nature could provide. Besides, it'd give the team she sends after me less time in apprehending me. I headed straight for a hideout I knew of due to previous experiences. After much searching, a few prisoners informed me that he was now with a team he gathered after murdering Orochimaru. I released those prisoners after their somewhat useful information was given. I exited slowly, sighing out of distress. Did I honestly expect finding Sasuke would be that easy? The only problem now is discovering where exactly he is. Now that he traveling in his own group, he could be anywhere.

I could summon Pakkun, but would he help me knowing I'm not supposed to be alone on this mission? Would he give away my location when he returns? I had to take the risk; the only problem now was an object with Sasuke's scent. "Perhaps if I use Sasuke's old shirt that I kept, for memory reasons, Pakkun could pinpoint where he is! It's a plan! Good thing I keep it rolled up tight in my weapon pouch." After extracting the shirt, I bit my thumb and summoned Pakkun. "Yo," he said. "Hey Pakkun, I have a job for you." "Naruto, what are you doing? You're going against orders. You know it's dangerous for you to be out here alone." "…I know that, but, honestly, if you had the chance to rescue your best friend from a road to evil, would you waste any time?" He stayed quiet.

I held the shirt near Pakkun, "This is an old shirt of Sasuke's. Will you lead me to him?" He squinted his eyes, "What are you doing with Sasuke's old clothes?" "Uhh, n-n-no reason! Just for intensive purposes." He blinked several times, and then took a long whiff of the shirt. "He's close, follow me!" We burst into speed, racing through the woods like animals. Well, I guess for one of us that would make sense. The sky grew dark, night was falling. I stopped in my tracks after a glimpse of Sasuke's face ran past my eyes. I knelt down, "Thank you Pakkun, please, don't let anyone interfere, for me." He was hesitant, but he agreed, and left.

I peered around the tree. Sasuke stood before a pond, staring at his reflection I assume. I stood there, staring, feeling almost alien to myself. What was this feeling in my chest? How come I'm noticing every curve of his body? Why did I want to see his beautiful eyes? Beautiful!? "It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto." A voice said behind me. I swiftly turned around, Sasuke stood there, hovering over me. I looked back at the other Sasuke; gone, nothing but smoke was there. "A clone," I stated through gritting teeth. I realized I still held to the shirt he used to wear, and tossed it into the bushes quickly. He grinned. I doubt he didn't see me spying, but does he know what I was thinking? He pushed me against the tree with one hand pressed against my chest, "It's no surprise that you came for me, but the fact that you found me is shocking all on its own."

My nerves jumped around senselessly. Sweat trickled down my face. He came slightly closer. "You're usually the one who never shuts up, what's the occasion?" I gulped, swallowing my emotions. "Sasuke," I finally said, "You're coming with me." He moved in closer, only a couple inches separated us. "Really, apparently you don't see the situation as I do." I could feel a sudden rush of heat in my face. I didn't notice my head moving millimeters closer to his until his eyes twitched in surprise. The anticipation was too much. I hastily brought up my hands to his back, shoving him against me and locking lips. At first he resisted, but it didn't last long until he wrapped his arms around my back and held me tightly, kissing me relatively rough.

I needed to release this burning passion I kept locked away for so long. Our kisses were nearly immediately very hungry and asking for more. Finally, our tongues clashed, roaming the other's mouth. Our breathing deepened with every movement. My heart raced with him near my face, now it was jumping out of my chest. He unzipped my jacket sternly and dropped it on the ground. I brushed my hands smoothly along his chest, gradually slipping his shirt down, and eventually off his torso. He moved from my face to my neck, biting me, giving me a slight pinching sensation. A moan slithered its way out of me.

I began untying the purple rope around his waist. He gasped when I stuffed my hand down his pants, but continued to bite me accordingly. I stroked him faster and faster. Moans escaped him; they became more frequent as he inched towards his climax. He kissed all over my chest and neck, all the while nibbling on my ear. He pressed himself against me as his excitement greatly increased. He pulled at my hair slightly and scratched at my back. Finally, he reached his peak. He let out a long moan and clutched on to me, still kissing my shoulder. I left my hand there, feeling awkward to the sticky substance coating my hand.

Just witnessing him feel such pleasure brought my arousal in an instant. After his panting slowed, he whispered, "Now it's your turn."


End file.
